haircolorfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kevukevu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Haircolor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kevukevu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LexiLexi (Talk) 05:21, December 28, 2011 Dropping by to say hello Hi there! I'm Annette Cardwell - the new Director of Programming for the Lifestyle category on Wikia. Love the content you're doing here on the Haircolor Wiki and am definitely looking to grow some of the communities around beauty and hair. I just featured your hair color how-to on the Lifestyle hub. It's super helpful! Would love to stay in touch as we work on new things around lifesytle. Acardwell415 (talk) 20:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Annette Hair Wiki Admin Hi Kevukevu! My name is Ariana- I am the Lifestyles Community Development Associate over here at Wikia. I love a lot of the edits and contributions you have been making to the Hair Wiki! Have you considered applying to be an Admin of the wiki? Let me know if you want some more information about it or if you have any questions/concerns! Best, Ariana 21:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kevukevu! Since you've been doing such an awesome job on the hair wiki, I was wondering if you would answer a couple of questions so I can feature you and a few other users from fashion/hair/makeup wikis (It might get featured on the staff blog!). Questions: 1. What hair looks are really "in" this summer? 2. What are your favorite hair styles, accessories, colors, etc.? 3. What is the reason you edit on the wiki? 4. What is your favorite section of the wiki? (Example: Celebrity hair, the hair color portal, etc.) 5. Do you have any recommendations for newcomers to the wiki? Are there any sections you MUST check out if you are new? 6. What are your other favorite wikis to edit on besides the Hair Wiki? Thanks so much for your help!! Hope you're having a great day :) Best, Ariana 22:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thank you SO much for your great answers! You gave me a lot of really great feedback. I will send you a link to the final post when it's done! Have a great week :) Ariana 16:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi KevuKevu! Here is the blog post that I interviewed you for last month...hope you like it! We are stil waiting to see if it goes live on the staff blog..if it does I'll let you know! P.S. Any more thoughts on becoming an admin for the hair wiki? Just thought I'd check! :D Hi KevuKevu! Oh no I'm so sorry!!! Haha sometimes I mix up the genders on WIkia because of everyone's user names. I fixed all of the pronouns on the blog post so it says he/his now. Great about becoming the admin! If you send a message to Special:Contact and click that you want admin rights, I will contact someone from Wikia Support to push your request through faster. Just let me know once you've sent them a message saying you want admin rights, and I'll talk to them on my end! Let me know if you have any questions! Best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 16:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) hijaymie-leeroseannemareedever 04:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Dear Kevukevu Dear Kevukevu *Hi! I just joined, and you stated to message you. I'm not sure how, so trying chat. I posted a question under hair Care Fillers. This is what I asked: *Hello! I have semi-permanent dyed dark blond/light brown hair. This is my natural color, but after chemo, it grew in a weird purplish color. I finished chemo in June 2012. After my hair grew in for a few months, I went to have my chemo ends trimmed. My stylist put in a dark blond semi-permanent color which came out very dark brown, which she said would lighten and fade with time. It didn't. I couldn't stand it, so I used a medium cool blonde semi permanent color. It looked great! I continued to use it for a year or so, correctly touching up roots first, and then putting on the rest for 5 minutes. It started to look lighter and brassy, so I switched to dark blond. It was fine for awhile, but now my roots are slightly darker. Would using a Colorful Neutral Filler by Sally's before re-coloring help to make it all the same color? *I'm using Natural Instincts 10 Dark Cool Blonde Sandalwood. *Thank you.Grandhuff (talk) 02:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC) please help with coloring bleached hair hi :) I need help coloring my bleached hair that has root grow out. how do I get my roots the same shade of light golden brown as the bleached hair? do I let the roots process longer than the rest? if so, how long? and I am guessing I need a color liquid protein filler for the bleached hair to make the color actually work. will the color protein filler pull red tones when following it up with a GOLDEN light brown boxed color?? please help as I have not a clue what I am doing. by the way I haven't bleache my hair in nine months but I have used a sally beauty box color very light blonde on all my hair after it was bleached and it turned my roots a brassy orange color. (roots meaning root line and about two inches down) Tinkerbelly77 (talk) 08:07, March 10, 2014 (UTC) HELP!!!! I REGRET COLORING MY HAIR Hi, my hair when younger was a medium brown with red tones. as i got older it went white and about 3 weeks ago i decided to go champagne blonde,which I wish i hadn't done it. any help on how i can get it back to the white without damaging my hairMeme2757 (talk) 03:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC).Meme2757 (talk) 03:01, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Meme2757 (talk) 06:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Meme2757 (talk) 06:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Why did i ever change it from this.jpg|before i changed it just wanted to let you know that I got adventurous and used Wella Color Charm powder lightener with Salon Care 40 volumn clear developer and followed with ION deep conditioner and I am happy to say i have my white hair back. NO MORE hair coloring for me.Meme2757 (talk) 19:00, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Change the Wiki name? Hello! Haircolor wiki should be completely renamed to Hair wiki. Because as we've seen, Hair Color is just a category of Hair. Can you facilitate this change? Thanks! DiosaXochi (talk) 16:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC)